


Happy Birthday Sweden

by Peachy_Assassin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Denmark, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, denmark in a box, denmark is nude in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Assassin/pseuds/Peachy_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this for Sweden's birthday~<br/>The Nordics got Sweden a nice birthday gift this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sweden

You assholes! Get me out of this box! And I want my fucking clothes back!" Denmark yelled.

"No." Norway said.

"Are you sure Su-San will like his gift?" Finland asked

"Of course he will." Iceland said

"He'd better. It took us awhile to get" Norway added

"You bastards! You can't just rip my clothes off, tie me up, and give me to Sve as a Birthday present!" Denmark yelled.

"watch us." The three said.

"Oh Norway, It seems like Denmark won't stay quiet so we might want to put something over his mouth to keep him quiet." Iceland said.

"Yeah...you're right" Norway said as he grabbed a bandanna with the Swedish flag on it and tied it on the Dane's Mouth.

"Hmm...Now we need the lid to the box, some Ribbon and a name tag." Norway said.

"I'll Go get it~!" Finland said smiling. Once the box was closed, the Three moved the box to Finland's Slay so it would be easier to bring it to the Swede's house.

"God Damn! Why are you so damn heavy Denmark!" Norway said as Denmark kicked the box from the inside.

"Hehe. I don't think he liked that comment." Finland said as the three brought the box inside Sweden's home.

"Thank God that Sealand is keeping Sweden busy." Iceland said.

"Hmm yeah...Woah! His house is so different then I remember! Though the last time I was here I was packing my bags and the house was a wreck." Finland said.

"I bet he went to Ikea, and had the time of his life picking out new furniture."

"Hmphft bwet bwee bwut bwu awsshwoles!" Denmark tried to yell.(Translation: Get me out you assholes!)

"Shut up Denmark! You'll be out as soon as Sweden opens his gift." Norway said. Denmark just kicked the box again. Just then Sweden and Sealand came though the door.

"Su-san~ Sealand~" Finland said.

"H'llo Finl'nd, Now'y and Icel'nd" Sweden said.

"Happy Birthday." The three said.

"Th'nks. Where's Denm'rk?" Sweden asked. Ust as he asked he noticed the large box in his living room shake a little.

"He'll be here soon."Finland said smiling.

"Now Sealand~ Do you think you can go into your room? The four of us have to talk about...um adult things." Finland added.

"Okay~" Sealand said as he ran upstairs.

"Open your gift now Sweden"Iceland said.

"It is from the three of us." Norway added.

"hmphtf" the box said as it moved more.

"I really hope you like it." Finland said. Sweden looked at all of them then at the moving box. He ripped the ribbon off and slowly opened the box. Denmark popped out of said box. He fell face first out of the box and on to the floor. He slowly got up and sat near Sweden's feet. Denmark's upper body and arms were wrapped up with ribbon tightly, his hands were handcuffed in front of him. His feet were also handcuffed together. He had a bandanna with the Danish flag tied around his waist covering his vital regions, and he still had the Bandanna tied over his mouth. Sweden looked at Denmark, then the other three, then back at Denmark. Denmark was slightly blushing as he looked at Sweden then at the floor.

"...Denm'rk..."Sweden said. Denmark looked up. The Swede then knelled down to Denmark and pulled down the bandanna over his mouth.

"Happy fucking Birthday, Sve." were Denmark's first words to Sweden.

"Th'nks. Now you three g't Seal'nd I 'ssume you three brought clothes fer Denm'rk?"

"Oh...Yeah we did." Norway said as he handed a bag to Sweden as the other two went upstairs.

"Th'nks" Sweden said as Norway followed the two. Sweden sighed as he looked at Denmark.

"You going to fucking get this ribbon off me ?" the Dane demanded rather then asked. Sweden just looked at him the slowly started to rip the ribbon off Denmark's upper body. The Swede looked in the bag for the key for the handcuffs. Once he found it he unlocked the handcuffs and got up. Sweden helped Denmark up and handed him the bag of clothes.

"What's the point of putting on clothes when you'll just fucking rip them off again?" Denmark said as he untied the bandanna from around his waist and threw it on Sweden's face.

"Seal'nd is here." Sweden said as he took off the Bandanna that had been thrown at him. He slightly blushed as he realized that the Dane in front of him had nothing covering his vital regions.

"See something you like?" Denmark said smirking. Sweden just turned away.

"Hurry up 'nd get dressed." Sweden said. Denmark chuckled and got dressed.

"Okay Su-San. I am dressed." Denmark said.

"Don't C'll me th't only Finny c'n c'll me th't." Sweden said turning to face the Dane. Denmark was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and his shirt had the Swedish flag on it. Before Denmark could say anything Sealand ran into the room with the rest of the Nordics and Hanatamago following him.

"Papa~! Uncle Denmark~!" Sealand said as he tried to glomp Sweden.

"Hey Sealand." Denmark said smiling.

"H'llo Seal'nd."

After the small party for Sweden that wasn't to eventful. Iceland and Norway got drunk and ended up kissing. Norway then kissed Denmark and left the house with his brother following him. Finland took Sealand and ran after the drunk duo.

"Now we are finally alone." Denmark said sighing as he sat on the couch with a beer in his hand. Sweden nodded.

"Now wh't did you get me Denm'rk?" Sweden asked?

"hmm...well since you didn't get me anything for my birthday why do you think I should give a gift? You know what...all I got was a drunk Norway yesterday...funny."

"S'rry. Got busy." Sweden said.

"It's fine. I think the gift I got you won't just make you happy." Denmark said smirking

"...and wh't exactly does th't me'n?"

"...Oh you know. Me. You. In a bed. You making me moan all night long. Hell I want you to make it painful to walk."

"...No"

"what do you mean "no" We haven't done it in awhile. And this is the first time in a week that Sealand is with Finland."

"...M'answer is still no."

"Then do I have to molest you to get what I want?"

"No."

"Then. Sex?"

"will you sh't up if I s'y yes?"

"Not for long but yeah."

"Ok'y then. Yes."

"Fuck yeah!" Denmark yelled as him jumped off the couch spilling his beer.

"Dumb'ss" Sweden sighed and started walking up stairs. Denmark followed the Swede upstairs. Once upstairs and in Sweden's bed room Denmark and Sweden sat on the bed looking at each other. Denmark moved closer to Sweden.

"I want you to fuck me like an animal. Got it?" Denmark whispered seductively.

"Of course Denm'rk." Sweden whispered back and kissed Denmark roughly. Denmark smiled and kissed him back. They broke the kiss for air. Sweden then ripped Denmark's shirt off.

"Told you, you'd rip my clothes off."

"Shut it" Sweden said roughly kissing the Dane again. Denmark smiled and kissed him back.

The next morning...

"God Dammit! It really hurts to walks!" Denmark growled.

"Well th'ts what you w'nted." Swedden said as he helped his love down the stairs.

"So how was your night?" Finland asked

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Door was unlocked."

"We h'd sex" Sweden said.

"What!? Really? I am so happy for you two. For finally having sex~" Finland said

"Where is Iceland and Norway?" Denmark asked as he sat on the couch next to Finland.

"I think they went to a hotel...God knows what they are doing to each other." Finland Replied.

The three looked at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile and really liked it and thought I'd post it here. also sorry if Sweden's accent thing is wrong this was my first time writing in his accent. so yeah.


End file.
